Phantom Snuggles
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Danny/Sam, one-shot collection. Each follow a specific theme and all have to do with snuggling. Fluffy goodness! Review!
1. Moonlit Reassurance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the first chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

* * *

**001 **: Moonlit Reassurance 

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 9. Late Nights

_August 2, 2007_

* * *

Watching her with tired eyes, Danny smiled serenely down at the love of his life. He knew he should be getting to bed, but the opportunity to see Sam completely unguarded and peaceful was a rare and valuable one. Reaching down, he brushed a stray lock of black hair from her forehead. Sweat had nearly plastered her bangs to her forehead hours before, it seemed. Still smiling, he now stroked her cheek, loving the texture of her skin against his hands; it was always so soft–every inch of her, so soft to the touch. 

Violet eyes fluttered open.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in a voice husky from sleep. She reached her left arm up to hook around his neck, placing her hand on the back of his head.

Shaking his head, he stayed silent, watching her.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked softly. Her hair was adorably tousled, the ends resting lightly on her bare shoulders.

"Exhausted," he mumbled, caressing her cheek again. He didn't need sleep as long as he had her to watch over; she was his guardian angel, and he would serve to protect her for as long as he could. He was tired from their recent lovemaking, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite shake–not yet.

Moonlight filtered in through the curtains of their room, basking him in a gorgeous glow. Moving back from Sam's grasp, he sat upright and pulled his legs closer to him to rest his elbows on. The blanket which was covering him before moved down his bare waist. He watched her eyes trail down his torso hungrily, albeit sleepily.

"What's keeping you up, then? Something on your mind?" she asked, flipping onto her stomach, snuggling up to her pillow. Reaching out with her right hand, she grasped his hand with a soft smile.

"What would I do without you?" he asked suddenly, looking down at her with a surprisingly somber look on his face.

"Why are you thinking like that?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

He mumbled something, facing away briefly, but turned back with a yank of his hand. "What?"

"What did you just say?" she asked, genuinely curious with a slightly threatening tone of voice.

"I was watching one of those crappy Lifetime movies where the woman's husband died and she was torn in two, but somehow overcame everything, married again, had children, and lived happily ever after," he said softly, looking away again. "It made me think about what would happen if it–"

"Danny?" she interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"What did I tell you about those Lifetime movies?"

"That they're pure evil?"

"Yes," she agreed, then sighed. "Danny, don't listen to that crap, and especially don't relate yourself to it. Nothing relates to us–_we_ should have our own television show or movie. _Something_. It'd be better than that mindless shit."

He chuckled, looking back down at her.

"But... was that really it? That's all that was keeping you up?"

"Well," he paused, "I was really thinking about what I would do without you. I would be so lost," he smiled weakly at her. "You've become so much of my life, and I barely tell you that. I don't tell you that I love you enough."

"Danny," she beckoned him closer with her finger, after she had flipped over once again onto her back, and he leaned down. Using both arms, she pulled him down next to her, so that he was lying down. Placing his head on her chest, she looked down at him, more so at his hair since it blocked the view of his face. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Your heartbeat?"

"Yes," she replied.

"What about it?"

"It beats for you," she said truthfully, "and, it doesn't need to be told it's loved, it knows. Actions speak louder than words, especially if a few hours ago have anything to do with it. You know that. I could be screaming at you with venomous hatred in my voice, but if you kissed me and I kissed you back with as much force, that means more than whatever I had to say. Your brain could say something completely different than your heart."

He smiled, snuggling into her, wrapping his strong arms around her small frame and holding her close.

Staring at the ceiling, she played with his hair absentmindedly, her thoughts wandering.

"Danny?" she whispered, trying to get a good look to see if he was awake or not without moving around too much. Moving his hair out of the way of his eyes, she saw that they were closed, his breathing even.

He was fast asleep.

Cradling him against her, a content and satisfied smile on her face, she held the world in her arms, never to let go.

* * *

**End Note**: Well, what did you think? I kept it sweet to start out with; however, it'll probably turn into smut after a while, so don't worry if you're just here for that. When I'm done with this series, I'll have you all vote for the next one I choose to do. It's either going to be about the seven deadly sins or forbidden sex stories or something like that–I don't even know. We'll figure out that when the time comes. 

Anyways, please review! You know how much they make me smile.

- _**A**_


	2. Vulnerability

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the second chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

**Note**: This chapter is **highly** dirty, and I have no clue here this idea came from. When I let my mind wander at work, this is what happens. I mean, really, she can't just be sleeping **every** time he comes to check on her. Come on, she's a teenage girl who has needs. Bare with me here. ;)

* * *

**002 **: Vulnerability 

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 1. Blankets

_August 16, 2007_

* * *

To put it simply, he was stunned–shocked, awed, and stunned. He didn't know what to make of the situation, so he just floated there, watching–staring. He couldn't tear his eyes away for the life (or half-life) of him until it was over. He felt dirty, slightly ashamed of himself, but he couldn't deny the fact that it was exhilarating to see. Even though he couldn't see everything, he knew what was happening; he had done it himself, in his own way, many, many times–especially thinking about the girl in question. A blush that he believed would never leave his face erupted, leaving him hot and most certainly bothered. The blanket covering her did nothing to prevent his imagination from running wild. 

Absolutely nothing.

He needed to stop putting himself through this torture.

As the night came and went, he barely could get any sleep. He couldn't imagine that Sam, _his _Sam, would do that. What was she thinking about? Was it him? He hoped so.

Maybe she thought about the same things he did when he–

Maybe she felt that she wanted him to–

His mind was running a mile a minute, and he couldn't make it stop, no matter how hard he tried.

_How hard he_–

How could a teenage male be this horny at eight in the morning? Wait–that's a stupid question.

Later that afternoon, he found himself in the presence of the object of his thoughts. She appeared at his door at noon, and without a word, he swung the door open to allow her in, trying not to look at her directly unless she prompted him to do so first. They were supposed to just hang out, catch up on some homework (mostly with Sam's help), and watch a movie if they finished early than expected. He couldn't look at her straight in the eyes without thinking about he had witnessed the night before. Well, he couldn't look at her in the eyes without turning a brilliant shade of red. After about twenty minutes of his avoidance, the young woman in mind began glaring in annoyance and huffing in aggravation.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she hissed, nudging Danny with one of the hands that–

"Nothing," he grumbled, looking away, his face red. He swatted away one of her hands, clearing his throat.

"Do I embarrass you or something? Can you not be seen in public with me anymore? What is it?" she bit out, reaching out a hand to grasp onto his chin and yank his head around to look at her. When his eyes darted away, she sighed again.

In a gentler tone, she questioned, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"It's my fault," he mumbled, now looking at her with sad eyes.

"What?" she began to get nervous and began to fidget, "You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Is that it?"

"What?!" he exclaimed, now looking at her in surprise; as legitimate as that thought could be for her, it seemed absolutely insane to him to hear such a thing. "What would make you think that?" Especially after the night before, he doubted he'd be able to stop thinking of her and those noises she made ever again in his life.

Rolling her eyes, she let out a relieved puff of breath, "Excuse me if it doesn't seem like you're trying to get rid of me. Tell me what's wrong, or I'll force it out of you. You know I have my ways."

It was now or never.

"Remember what you said about spying on you?" fidgeting even more than he had been before, his nerved jumped with every passing second.

Her expression dropped, "Danny, you _didn't_."

"I'm sorry," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I invaded your privacy yet again, but I just... I couldn't bring myself to leave." If he was going to be killed where he stood, he might as well go down telling the truth. "I was going on patrol, as usual, and after making my rounds, I just wanted to check up on you and Tucker. You, of course, were saved for last, and..."

Watching his face, she noticed that his cheeks flushed; she figured if they got any redder, he would turn the shade of a cherry... or explode.

'_What did I do last night to make him this—'_

She gasped suddenly, and he figured she realized what he caught her doing.

"That's why you can't look me in the eyes," she said softly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and embarrassed. "Oh, God, this is so embarrassing." She hid her face in her hands and shook her head, then looked back over to Danny.

"Why would you be embarrassed?"

"See, that's why you should tell me when you're around, 'cause otherwise I'm not going to know and wind up just–wait, what? Of course I'd be embarrassed! You saw me doing _that_, and I knew I was very... _into it_... last night. Oh, God, you must think I'm–"

"Sam, that was the single sexiest thing I've ever witnessed in my life."

"–shocked," she finished, nowhere near what she intended to say in the first place. "Danny, you can't possibly–"

"I'm not joking," he said seriously, cutting her off.

"But, really–"

"Really!"

"Stop cutting me off, dammit!" she shot back, glaring. Calming down, she sighed, realizing she couldn't form coherent thoughts, "I don't even know what to say anymore. My mind is blank."

"To be honest, mine's been going crazy for the past twelve hours."

She blushed even harder than before, "I swear to God, Danny..."

"What? It's not like we haven't," he gestured crudely, but then looked down at his hands to figure out if he was doing it right.

"I _know_, but we haven't gotten _that _far yet," she replied.

"Hence the reason why my mind's in overdrive. I know you might not be ready for the other stuff, but I can't help but think about it. I mean, if you saw me jac– _doing that_, you know you'd be thinking about it, too," he reasoned, trying to make sense of the whole situation. Well, he wasn't fully dead, yet, so there was the silver lining.

Shaking herself out of his blush-induced stupor, she turned completely, facing him, "You know something? I think I found a solution to this problem."

"Problem?"

"My solution," she began with a grin, "is simple."

"Why am I suddenly afraid?" he asked, shrinking back from her advancing form.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, snuggling up to him, she whispered seductively in his ear, "You saw me at my most vulnerable, so it's only fair if I see you do the same."

That _voice_ always got him. She had him right where she wanted him; she was wicked when she put her mind towards her goal. Taking a deep breath, trying to steady himself, to push down his arousal, he replied shakily, "That may be sooner than you think."

"Your room, then?" she got up from the table, that sly grin still on her face.

Chuckling, despite the whole situation, he figured it was a lost cause to fight it, "My room."

* * *

**End Note**: What did you think of that? It was a bit different and certainly very dirty. Let me know what you think by reviewing! Sorry it took so long between chapters, but my life has been so unusually busy as of late. The next chapter should be up on Sunday or very close to then. 

- _**A**_


	3. Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the third chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

**Note**: While trying to think of what I was going to do for this prompt, I decided to follow my own frustrations and, once again, write them through Sam. Although I am not overly annoyed with _"Umbrella" by Rihanna_, it's the prompt, so I had to. However, I absolutely loathe the song _"Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie,_ and it is on the local radio station in Boston about every five minutes--when I listen to the radio at work, it's always on. So, hence the second song Sam is disgruntled towards.

* * *

**003 **: Ella, ella, ay, ay, ay! 

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 4. Umbrella

_August 22, 2007_

* * *

To Sam, Tucker was the definition of obnoxious. Especially now. 

"_You can stand under my umbrella–ella, ella, ay, ay, ay_–"

If his singing was horrible, the song he was singing was even worse.

"If I hear that fucking song _one more time_, I swear I'm gonna–" Sam began, but was cut off by Danny's laughter.

"Ay, ay, ay," he chorused, teasing Sam with a grin.

"Danny!" she gasped in mock anger, giving him a look and rolling her eyes. He just stuck his tongue out at her, but stopped singing. Tucker, however, did not stop.

"_When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be your friend_–

She let her head fall backwards, hitting the wall with a groan. "That song is so over-played, and you have totally been absorbed completely by mainstream music."

After Tucker had ignored her words all together, she whined, "Make it _stop_."

Adjusting his seat on the wall he was sitting on top of, Danny glanced sideways at Sam to see her facial expression. After seeing that she was truly annoyed, he smirked and looked at Tucker, "Come on, man, stop singing that song."

"All right, all right," Tucker conceded, finally sitting on the grass, facing the wall which Danny and Sam sat atop of.

"You wouldn't want me to start breaking out in _Wicked_ songs again, do you?" she smirked, leaning against Danny's side, remembering how Tucker got fed up after a good while of her singing songs from said musical.

"That was interesting," Danny chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. "You're actually pretty good–"

"It's time to be a big girl now," Tucker sang randomly, bored of their conversation, then instinctively ducked out of the way as he saw Sam move to advance on him. "And big girls don't cry!"

"Oh, but big boys do–" hopping off of the wall, she pulled her arm back to gear herself to punch Tucker's shoulder, but her elbow was taken hold by Danny's hand.

"Aw, Sam, just lay off, you know he's doing it to get a reaction out of you," Danny smiled softly at her, taking her hand and tugging her to him. Pulling her hand up to his lips, he kissed it softly, never breaking eye contact. He could practically feel her frustration dissipating by the second.

She sighed, giving in–as usual, "All right."

With Tucker clean out of sight, Sam stole a kiss from Danny, then two, then three, and repeatedly continued to do so until she heard:

"_Let me lick you up and down, til' you say stop. Let me play with your–_AHHH, SHIT!" Tucker yelled, after coming out of virtually nowhere, as he ran down the pathway of the park with Sam in tow, quickly gaining on him. Danny just stood there laughing, but more specifically laughing at Tucker's choice of song to sing.

* * *

**End Note**: What did you think of that? This was pretty much just a filler with no substance, but still. Hopefully I'll get a couple more installments of this up before I have to head off to college. There will be a much longer installment next. :) 

- _**A**_


	4. Snow

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the fourth chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

**Note**: I decided to go for something completely clean and fluffy this time around, since I've been overly dirty in this collection so far. So, as a treat, something absolutely sugary sweet!

* * *

**004 **: Snow 

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **:3. Snowfall

_August 23, 2007_

* * *

"It's snowing." Her voice cut into the silence, her eyes fixated on something unseen in the distance.

The crisp, white flakes fell rhythmically in a reassuring wave from the sky. Just in time for the holidays.

"I hate snow," he sighed, sitting back on the top step of his front stoop. The large 'Fenton Works' sign glowing ominously above their heads.

"Hate is a strong word. What did it do to you to make you hate it?" she asked softly, no sarcasm in her voice for once. Watching the snowfall, she felt subdued; she felt at peace.

He shrugged, sighing a bit, "I don't know, to be honest. It reminds me of Christmas, which really hasn't brought good memories. Plus, it reminds me of that time you got into that car wreck due to that thick patch of black ice."

She nodded somberly, edging closer to Danny, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that."

Reaching out, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into a sideways hug. He could feel that she was shivering due to the cold; even though he was used to low temperatures due to his powers, it _was_ chilly out. After feeling her head touch his shoulder, he rested his head on top of hers. "How could you almost forget about that?" he asked, truly wondering how she could have forgotten about having to get stitches on her forehead due to the previously mentioned accident.

"I've been to the hospital for more important things since then," she chuckled, nudging him lightly. He could sense the hesitation in her voice as she took a deep breath before she asked, "Christmases have gotten better for you, haven't they?"

Danny grasped her hand in his, slowly drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. "Yeah," he said softly. "Even though you don't celebrate it, being here with me makes a difference. It's like I get what I want every single year, even without getting any presents."

She smiled, snuggling up against him. "Good, I'm glad." Pulling his hand up to her lips, she kissed it tenderly, then brought their hands back down to her lap. "My parents feel robbed that we don't spend Chanukah with them, but I'd rather celebrate Christmas." As an afterthought, she added, "Shh, don't tell them that."

He chuckled, pulling her even closer. He kissed the top of her head, and kept his lips there for an extra moment. "Thank you," he mumbled against her hair.

"For?" she questioned, smiling at his behavior. They rarely got these moments alone anymore.

"You know," he mumbled softly, nuzzling her hair.

"I do?" she questioned, an all-knowing smile gracing her lips. She turned her head, making him pull away slightly from her. Looking him in the eyes before she swept in, she smiled again, this time allowing it to reach her eyes. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his eagerly; he responded to the kiss immediately, reaching his free hand up to cup her cheek. Tracing her tongue along his bottom lip, he met her tongue with his own, kissing her slowly, deliberately. Neither minded the sprinkling of snow that was falling upon them.

Suddenly, Danny felt a tug on the side of his jacket, and he turned to see the small visitor. The visitor, wrapped in a white scarf and wearing a red sweater, smiled anxiously at Danny. He pointed to the sky, "Daddy! Snow?"

He smiled, nodding, "That's right: snow."

"Good job, Danny," Sam smiled, then chuckled at the reactions from both males, who both perked up and grinned back at her with matching lopsided grins. She knew from the first time she saw them grin like that at her, her son was going to break a lot of hearts with that smile.

"I meant your son, Daniel. We already know you know what snow is," she quipped as she smirked at her husband, reaching out to pull the younger Fenton into her lap. Snuggling with the child for warmth, she said to him, "What did I tell you about snow?"

The four-year-old replied, "They... they are different!"

"How are they different?" she asked, watching him try and reach out to catch the falling snow.

"None are the same? Right, Mommy?" he asked, unsure if he was right or not, but shot blindly in the dark.

She ruffled his hair, "Great job, buddy!" Placing a kiss on his temple, she leaned back on the stoop, still close to her husband. "I gotta ask, now," she started, still speaking to the child. "Why did they send you out here?"

"Um... um..." he struggled to remember, but then said, doing a pretty good impersonation of his aunt Jazz, "Dinner is ready!"

She grinned, then hoisted her little man in her arms and stood up, still holding him. Looking down at Danny, still watching the snow, she smiled at how serene he looked. "Didn't you hear the man? Food's ready!"

With her words snapping him out of his reverie, he smiled up at her, then stood up himself. Kissing her on the lips quickly, much to their son's dismay (and an "ewie!") they ventured into the house, full of wonderful aromas and excited chatter.

To Danny, snow didn't seem so bad anymore, and neither did Christmas; especially when he had his family, whole and together, to share it with. Despite how "Christmas special-y" that sounded.

* * *

**End Note**: You totally thought they were younger for a while, didn't you? I hope you enjoyed this, and if you would like to see more of this style, let me know by reviewing! Also, thank you very much to those who have reviewed thus far. Getting your reviews prompt me to update faster and have better quality work! You are all amazing! 

- _**A**_


	5. Oblivious

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the fifth chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

**Note**: I don't know why I've brought back Danny Jr., but I felt the need to since it would be overly cute. You can only go so many angles at Sam in a bikini. This one has a different spin on it. ;)

Oh, and for those who would like to know what I look like, check out my profile for a much better picture than what was there first.

* * *

**005 **: Oblivious

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 6. Beaches

_August 25, 2007_

* * *

The woman sighed a long, drawn-out sigh as she watched the two boys excitedly jump around the kitchen, hand-in-hand, gushing about one of the things she dreaded most: the beach. She knew Danny knew how much she hated going to the beach, but her little one had never been to one, so she couldn't deny him the pleasure of something he might enjoy. Sighing again, she let her head fall back on the couch she was currently sitting on.

Currently situated in a baggy shirt and sweat pants, she did not feel up to heading to the beach. Continuing to watch her husband and four-year-old son be excited carbon-copies of each other, she huffed. She hoped she would have a little girl that could be _her_ carbon copy someday. Getting up off the couch, she entered the kitchen, "You guys really want to go to the beach?"

"Yeah!" the little boy cheered, running up to his mother with a grin on his face. "You're coming too? Please? Please?"

Never being able to say 'no' to those baby blue eyes, husband or son, she nodded with a small smile, "Yes, I'm coming."

"Yay!" he shouted, giving his mother a hug, cuddling against her stomach. She tensed slightly, but ruffled her son's hair nonetheless. He felt something, she knew, as he tried to feel underneath her shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah," she scolded softly, moving backwards from him. Chuckling to herself, she said, "You have your father's hands."

At that, the small child ran back over to his father who was currently trying to eat a piece of toast to check their hands. "Hmph?" the older Fenton questioned, toast in his mouth. Sam smirked and rolled her eyes, retreating to their bedroom to get ready.

An hour later, and they were at the beach; surprisingly, without much delay. It was always a project to try and get both males into the car without complaint, but she managed to today.

Despite her overall feelings toward the beach, the feeling of sand underneath her feet was soothing (to an extent, since she wouldn't admit she liked the feeling readily). The sun was a bit much, but she still had her ways to remain in the shade. With milky white legs peeking out from underneath her oversized white t-shirt, which was really Danny's, she felt like that was more than necessary to keep her truly out of the light.

Pulling out a book, she snuggled into the beach chair that they brought, underneath the umbrella they had brought, as well. She might as well get some reading done while her men were at play.

"Hey, Sam!" she heard that all-too-familiar voice call. Book-marking her page, she looked up from her book to her husband and son building a rather large sand castle. "Come here!"

Rolling her eyes with a smile, she got up from her cozy nook and padded over to the sand castle. "Wow," she remarked, hoping that it didn't sound _too_ sarcastic.

"You're jealous, I know," he grinned back. "At least there isn't a sand castle ghost that could haunt this place. That'd be too bad."

"You never know," she shot back, placing a hand on her hip. "Don't jinx yourself."

Chuckling, he stood up; surveying his wife, he rose an eyebrow, "Why are you still wearing that shirt?"

"Because I don't want too much sun," she replied, giving him a look to not ask anymore questions.

Shrugging at her behavior, he suddenly picked up his son and ran to the edge of the water. The child's laughter could be heard from her position, and she smiled; he was such a good father to Danny. Sam went back to her previous position: reading; every so often, she would glance at her two men, and then continue to read.

After a short while, she noticed them nearing her, sopping wet. With in impending sense of dread, she placed her book down and watched her husband with a weary look. Instinctually leaning back in her seat, away from his advancing form, she repeated the word, "no," until his sly grin made her frown deepen. Without a second thought, he tugged her out of her chair and hugged her, making sure he pressed himself completely up against her, soaking her shirt straight though.

"Aw, Danny!" she whined, after much struggling, as she backed out of the hug and looked down at the shirt which was soaked. "Thanks a lot," she sighed, glaring at him.

"Oops," he replied lamely, then reached forward to tug at the bottom of her shirt. "I guess you don't need to wear this wet shirt anymore." With a swift–skilled after much practice–tug, he pulled the shirt over to head to reveal her trademark black bikini, though...

"What seems wrong about this picture?" he questioned, looking in her eyes. He figured she would tell him about _this_.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed. "I should have said... I just wanted to wait out... I mean, you know, last time..."

"This is why you've been wearing baggy clothes lately," he mused, then shook himself out of his stupor. He placed a kiss upon her lips and pulled away with a smile to show he wasn't mad, "How long?"

"Two months," she smiled shyly. "I just didn't want to get my hopes up like last time, and telling you would've made it seem more real."

"Hey, DJ," he called the young child over, who bounced over excitedly. "You're going to have a younger brother or sister soon."

The little boy grinned, then jumped for his mother, who picked him up without hesitation. "I knew that. Mommy has a bump." He touched her stomach lightly with a smile, "Bump, bump."

"You little sneak," Danny said to his son with a laugh. "You knew and I didn't?"

"It's because you're Captain Oblivious; or, as I used to call you before we started dating, 'Captain Clueless,'" she smirked. "Now, you've upgraded to just being oblivious to absolutely anything and everything that happens to do with me." She leaned in to hug her husband again, nipping at his ear before whispering in it, "Wonder why, whenever we were making love, the lights were always off?"

He blushed, "I thought I would've felt–"

"Oblivious."

"Ah."

"Mommy," her son tugged on his mother's hand, smiling up at her. "Can you and my little sister come in the water with me?"

"Sister? DJ, I don't know yet," she looked down at him.

"I do! I'm having a sister," he grinned, tugging at her hand again.

She smiled at how clever her son was and nodded, following him as he pulled her in the direction of the water.

"But what about that time last week in the–"

"Oblivious!" she called back to her husband, laughing at how he was still trying to piece together everything.

"I _am _oblivious. Damn," he sighed and shook his head, then followed the rest of his family into the water.

* * *

**End Note**: Unless there's a demand for more of little Danny, that's the last I'm going to experiment with writing little kids for fluffy purposes. Maybe someday, but for right now, I'm going to revert them back to being teenagers, since they're most interesting at those ages.

- _**A**_


	6. Chocolate Ice Cream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the sixth chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

**Note**: Guess what's back!

Oh, and for those who would like to know what I look like, check out my profile for a much better picture than what was there first.

* * *

**006 **: Chocolate Ice Cream

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 8. Chocolate

_August 25, 2007_

* * *

To put it lightly, she felt like she was being tortured–slowly and painfully. When he had picked her up, all she could smell was the cologne he wore (was it even cologne?), the only smell she identified with him, it was musky, with a side of lust. Having to fly with him brought her within close proximity of that smell, and she did everything in her power not to jump him where he... flew. Yeah, that wouldn't work out so well for either one of them. She would have to propose the idea, though; she wondered if he could even attempt to do that without killing them both.

Now, they were sitting in the park, eating the ice cream he had bought for the both of them. She, just getting a simple vanilla; he, opting for change from the usual strawberry and getting chocolate.

This was part two of the torture: watching his tongue dart out and lick the soft serve. She didn't know why she was so _jumpy_ today, so... turned on by everything involving him, especially watching him eat that ice cream. She knew where her mind was bringing her; she knew that she was imagining that tongue darting out and treating certain parts of her anatomy like they were delicious.

"Something wrong, Sam?" he asked, watching her demeanor, finally seeing something different than what he normally saw.

"Wrong? No," she said quickly, busying herself with her own vanilla soft-serve ice cream.

"You're really spacey," he noted. "Somethin' on your mind?"

Nearly groaning at what exactly was on her mind, she just shrugged, keeping her mouth full with ice cream so she wouldn't have to speak. Soon enough, she would run out of ice cream and be thoroughly screwed.

"Come on, you can tell me anything," he smiled, being that overly sweet boyfriend of hers. He would be mortified at what she wanted to do to him.

She shook her head, blushing. Finally swallowing everything that was in her mouth, she licked her ice cream, looking away and trying to be a bit sensual about it. When she looked back, she noticed that Danny was being a space cadet now.

"Something wrong, Danny?" she asked, watching _him_ this time, wondering, for the life of her, where his thoughts were.

"Wrong? N–" he paused, "Didn't we just have this conversation?"

She smirked, "We're both being royally spacey today, huh?"

"I think our minds are in far, far away lands," he replied.

"Or far, far away gutters," she muttered to herself. Louder, she replied, "Whichever helps you sleep at night," she replied, giving him a defeated smile.

"What helps _you_ sleep better at night?" he questioned, looking at her with a wicked smile.

"I'd rather not answer that," she replied with a cheeky grin. Looking at his ice cream, then up at his lips, she smirked. "Let me get that for you," she leaned forward and licked a small drop of chocolate ice cream from the corner of his lips.

He smiled, then grazed his finger alongside his ice cream; bringing his finger to Sam's lips, he outlined them as much as he could with the amount of ice cream he had on his finger. Wiggling his eyebrows, he said, "Oh, let me help you with that." Leaning forward, he kissed her, making sure to lick off the ice cream he had left on her lips in entirety.

"That happens more often than not," she said. Seeing the upset look in Danny's eyes at the mention of said kiss that he wished to forget, she kissed him hard on the lips, hoping to make him realize it was only him that made her feel _this_ way.

After pulling away, he said breathlessly, "Forgiven."

"Good," she smiled, nuzzling against his cheek, then took a lick of his ice cream when she believed he wasn't looking.

"Hey!" he said in protest, then took a bite out of her ice cream.

With her mouth full, all that he could make out that she was saying was, "My–cream–is your–cream."

"Your cream?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. As her cheeks stained pink with blush, he chuckled.

"And anything else," she replied, still blushing, biting her bottom lip. She didn't know how far she could test the waters, but she was feeling daring.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smiling. She knew he was being more serious than playful, though.

"You know that," she smiled back. "I've always been yours... mind and... body."

Catching her off-guard with a searing kiss, the remainder of her ice cream cone fell to the ground. Not wanting to fall over, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with as much force. Pulling away, the next sensation she felt was something extremely... cold. Danny had smushed his ice cream up against her mouth and then tossed it to the side and kissed her again, making sure to lick every ounce of chocolate ice cream off of her lips.

With the need to breathe, they both pulled away, smiling dreamily at one another.

"That was delicious," she said, licking her own lips.

He grinned at her, then pulled her closer for a hug. "It's my favorite flavor."

"Chocolate?"

"No," he chuckled, "it's you."

Catching her breath as best as she could, she dropped her head to his shoulder, a small smile gracing her features. "You know, I think I have ice cream back at my house. Do you want some?"

"Is it in your room? That's where I'd really like to be right now."

"I could make it be in my room. I think it would be better in the kitchen, though," she mumbled, placing kisses on his neck. "Why wait until we get to my room?"

"Why wait at all?" he said, kissing her again.

* * *

**End Note**: Well, what do you think? Would you like to see more of these types of stories? Ah, well, there are four more left! Please review!

- _**A**_


	7. The Wonders of Stargazing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the seventh chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

**Note**: Due to popular demand, we have little Danny, as well as a new addition. Enjoy! Also, the lovely and talented Shibby-One has done fanart in our favor. Thank you again! The artwork is in my profile.

* * *

**007** : The Wonders of Stargazing 

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 7. Stargazing

_August 29, 2007_

* * *

Being a lot like his father, the young child wished to see the universe, the stars, and the planets, and wished that he could fly high, travel far, and see many great things like his father. 

"Whoa, Daddy!" the small boy exclaimed, pointing up at the night sky, amazed at the twinkling stars and the full moon in the sky.

"It's great, isn't it?" he said to his son, ruffling his already messy black hair.

As soon as Danny and Sam had moved into their new house, there were some alterations that had to be made by Jack and Maddie in order to make sure that it was a house to raise a family in. More importantly, it was a house to ward off unfriendly ghosts who didn't know just who they were messing with.

The Op-Center of the new Fenton house was a sight to behold, just like the original, but with a few added bonuses thrown in for kicks. Per Sam's request, the balcony facing the backyard was for stargazing and stargazing only, just for her two men so they would be able to enjoy. Even though Danny didn't talk about it as often as he used to, she knew he still had a passion for the worlds beyond their own. Plus, she knew it would be a relaxing atmosphere to visit herself if she needed a place to unwind; and, at this moment and time, she felt the need for a little rest and relaxation.

Sitting back on the padded chair she had set up for such an occasion, Sam held her youngest in her arms as she watched the stars in the sky, accompanied by her two favorite men. At the moment, she didn't know which view was more spectacular: the view below, in her arms, or the view up above. Of course, being a mother would automatically rule her to be in favor of the small bundle in her arms, but she still thought the night sky looked absolutely breathtaking and romantic.

Walking over to his wife, Danny stood by her side to look down at the baby in her arms with a soft smile on his face. Glancing up at Sam, he met her eyes, the same smile on his face still. "She knocked out cold?" he whispered, not wanting to wake her up.

"She's zoning in and out, but I figure she'll be asleep in no time," Sam whispered back, caressing her daughter's cherubic cheek with her index finger. "Em's a good little girl, isn't she?" Sam whispered soothingly, still stroking her cheek.

"I love stars," the little boy said, grinning as he looked up at the night sky. "They're pretty!"

Danny smiled, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, they definitely are. They remind me of mommy's eyes." Turning his head to his wife, he wiggled his eyebrows at her, only to receive an eye-roll in response. "Aw, come on, that's got to count for–"

"Daddy, why do you love stars? Just because of mommy?" the small child cut his father off mid-sentence, looking at him with eager eyes.

"Well," he stood there, thoughtfully looking up at the sky, "I love to see new things, explore new places. It doesn't hurt that what you'd be exploring is beautiful and, even, some people haven't seen some things before. Did you know that I went into space when I was fifteen?"

His son's eyes bulged, his jaw dropping, "Really?!"

"Yeah, but that's a story for another time," Danny smirked, sharing a knowing glance with Sam. They had agreed to keep _that_ a secret quiet until he was good and ready to understand it fully.

After a while of stargazing in silence, a small voice spoke, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, pal?" Danny replied, looking over at his son. "What's up?"

"The sky."

The smile on his face at his words grew when he could hear Sam's soft chuckle behind him. "Good point. What do you need, squirt?"

Instead of looking at his father when he asked the question, he looked up at the sky. "What... um, um... constellation is that?" Pointing to a vague spot in the sky, he pondered what he was looking at, but knew his father would know.

Walking over to where his son was, he looked directly up at the twinkling stars. "Which one?"

"There," he pointed at the brightest star he could see, "right there."

"That's the Big Dipper, Dan; well, it's really Ursa Major, but what you're seeing is the Big Dipper. See that bright star right there?" He watched his son nod, then responded, "That's part of the Big Dipper, which winds up looking like the body of Ursa Major, which is 'The Great Bear.'" Seeing the look of pure confusion on his son's face, he grinned, "Those stars? Together, they're like the bear's tummy." Watching realization dawning on his face, Danny continued, "The Big Dipper is technically not a constellation; it's something called an asterism, which is the name given to interesting star patterns that are easily recognizable, but not one of the 'official' constellations."

He saw his son's eyebrows knit in concentration, so he summarized again, "It's big and important like a constellation, but it's not one. Do you get it?"

His dark eyes lit up and he nodded, "It's big!"

Danny chuckled, heading back over to his wife and four-month-old daughter, "Very big."

After a long pause, Sam looked at Danny with a look of pure awe on her face and whispered in a low voice, "That just turned me on."

"Really? That?" he asked, extremely surprised.

"Yes," she replied, giving him a look that meant...

"All right, little boy, it's time to go inside," Danny grinned, gently hoisting his son up into his arms to carry inside.

"Now, Daddy?" he mumbled, snuggling into his father's shoulder for warmth in the cool room.

"Yeah, you need some sleep, buddy," he said, moving for the door. Seeing his wife get up to do the same to put their daughter to bed, he smiled lovingly at her. "Meet you back up here in five?"

"Make it ten," she whispered, making sure not to wake the baby. "I need to get into something a little more comfortable," she grinned saucily at him, exiting the room.

She hasn't asked or hinted at it for months, ever since Emily was born, and he was being the ever-patient husband; grinning at her retreating form, he wondered if the planets had aligned and the luck turned in his favor. After tucking Dan into bed, he returned to the room, eagerly waiting for his wife to come back. And when she returned in a black, lacy negligee, he_ knew_ that the luck was in his favor. And by the end of the night, he knew that three times more. Ah, the wonders of stargazing.

* * *

**End Note**: Well, what do you think? Review and let me know! Also, my reasoning behind naming their daughter Emily? Can you guess? The first one who guesses right will get a small token of my gratitude. 

- _**A**_


	8. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the eighth chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

* * *

**008 **: A Whole New World 

**Rating **: PG

**Theme **: 12. Movie

_September 11, 2007_

* * *

"What's tonight's torture-filled, horror movie, Sam?" Tucker asked, absentmindedly playing with his PDA, every so often glancing up at Sam, waiting for her to respond. 

"Aladdin," she said simply, pressing a button on the remote to dim the lights as well as to start the movie; the looks on the two males in the room were priceless, totally unexpected. "It's a good movie, sheesh; plus, I bet we've seen it enough times to do our own personal commentary by now."

"Well, I don't know how many times _you've_ seen this movie," Tucker shot back with a grin, "but I've only seen it twice tops. Haven't you, Danny?"

All attention was on the other male who was lying back on the sofa. "Jazz made me watch it with her all the time when I was little. She seemed to connect with Jasmine, for _some_ reason," he finished sarcastically, smirking. "I bet I could quote the movie if I wanted to, but we're not going to bother with that about now."

"I'm worried," Tucker said, looking over to his best friend with a look of mock-concern. "I think we should have him checked out," he said to Sam, a small smirk on his face.

"Ah," she said, moving over to the couch, pushing Danny to sit up before sitting down on the couch. Pulling him back down to rest on her lap, she smiled down at him and ruffled his hair, "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Danny asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, cute. Now shut up and watch the movie," she grinned down at him wickedly before focusing her attention on the movie screen in front of her.

Once the movie had began, each were sucked into it in their own individual ways: Danny, secretly loving the movie as well as the close proximity of Sam; Sam, solely for the view she had if she looked downwards, but still loving the movie nonetheless; however, Tucker was paying attention to the movie more than anything else, aligning certain aspects of that with certain aspects of their own lives.

"You know who reminds me a lot like Aladdin?" Tucker asked, still watching the screen in front of him. Without receiving a reply instantly, he quipped, "Danny."

"I remind you of Aladdin? How?" he asked, diverting his eyes from the movie to his best friend.

"Oh, come on," Tucker said, scoffing at the fact that Danny couldn't place it immediately. "You're totally the hero-type who goes ga-ga for the beautiful girl and despite everything that he has going for him, still has a heart and knows how to do the right thing in a situation, even when it means sacrificing your own happiness for the well-being for others."

"You get all of that from a Disney movie?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow, absentmindedly stroking Danny's hair.

"They're more in-depth than one would be able to realize," Tucker replied, chuckling at the display before him.

"You remind me of Jasmine, too," he spoke again, watching Sam's bemused expression at his words. "You're feisty, rich, and want to escape the 'palace life,'" he used air quotes to emphasize his point. "Plus, you totally have a bon–" he quickly switched tracks at Danny's darkened gaze and grinned sheepishly, "soft spot for the hero, even when he's in disguise of someone who he may not truly be in the first place." Before either one of them could answer, he continued, "And, really, he takes her _flying_. How more like those two can you be? I mean, besides breaking out into song–please never do that–you two fit together pretty damn well with this movie. They show so much more chemistry than the rest of the Disney couples, too. They love each other for the sake of loving and being loved in return, not just finding the best looking guy in _all the land_ and live _happily ever after_."

"All right, genius," Danny quipped, smirking at him. "Who are you, then?"

"By the way," Sam cut in, grinning, "you think too much about this. Also, way to quote _Moulin Rouge_, too."

"Oh, shut up," Tucker glared, using mock-anger as his weapon of choice. "And if I had to pick a character out for myself, it would have to be–"

"Abu!"

"_No._ I was thinking more along the lines of Genie, since we're both basically amazing," he said. "Plus, Vlad is totally Jafar." Seeing Danny's visible shudder, he joked, "Thinking about when Jasmine kisses Jafar to divert his attention away from Aladdin sneaking in?"

"That is a visual I really have no interest in seeing," Danny gagged, snuggling closer to Sam to rid the disgusting thoughts that were plaguing his fragile little mind. He groaned, still snuggling into Sam's abdomen, imagining her an Vlad against his will. He whined, "Make it stop, make it _stop_."

Kissing the top of his head, "Don't worry, that is too dark and sinister even for _my_ tastes. Besides, I like my halfas to be young and dangerous in their own clumsy, absentminded type of way."

"Though..."

"What?" Sam asked, smiling down at him.

"I can see where Tucker gets his ideas from," he mused, reaching a hand up to wrap around the back of her head and pull her face closer to his, a serene smile on his face before touching his lips to hers.

* * *

**End Note**: Wow, I've been dealing with college and whatnot lately, and I haven't even had the time to breathe, much less write for pleasure. I've been trying to, though, and I will hopefully be able to for a bit this weekend. I apologize for how long it's taken between updates. By the way, it'll get better, don't worry.

-_**A**_


	9. The City of Lights

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the ninth chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

Please, review when you're done! Reviews make me more eager to write, as I'm sure many other authors here would agree.

* * *

**009 **: The City of Lights 

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 10. Gift

_September 16, 2007_

* * *

The date was drawing near, the time was coming close; she would be one year older, one year wiser, more beautiful. And all he could think of was that she was going to scold him for not being considerate enough to get her a good enough birthday present beforehand. 

"What can you give the girl who has everything?" he mused to himself, sitting against a cold bench in the park. She meant the world to him, and he couldn't figure out what to get her for her birthday? He didn't want to prove to be a horrible example of a boyfriend, but he truly could not think of something to give her that he hadn't already given her before.

Racking his brain, he came up with nothing, much to his disappointment. He knew that she didn't like the conventional things like chocolates and flowers, nor would she even put up with it if he attempted to do so. He had already touched upon jewelry, and struck gold (though not literally). He wished he could find her a gift that could thoroughly convey how he felt about her without making himself poor in the process. It seemed that the more the gift cost, the more it proved how much love someone had for their significant other. Danny strove to prove that notion wrong; and, at the same time, figure out what to get Sam for her birthday, which was approaching quickly. He chastised himself for waiting so long, but if she knew how much thought he was putting into this gift, she would understand–he was sure of it.

Sinking lower on the bench, he watched the scenery around him; the air was crisp and biting, though it didn't make a difference to Danny–being generally below temperature, the only way he would notice cold was if he was submerged in a freezing body of water. The leaves had already fallen in the harsh temperatures, and snowfall looked imminent. Wistfully, he wished that it were warmer out, solely so he could bring her somewhere beautiful and tropic to show her the nature she so passionately loved and fought for.

"Everything she's ever wanted, without spending a penny," the voice behind him spoke, shocking him out of his thoughts. He wondered how long she was behind him for, but that didn't matter, especially when those lips that uttered those words were now pressed up against his neck, her breath tickling that area as she snuggled against him.

He smiled, tilting his head to see her better. "I know it makes me sound horrible when I ask this, but what do you really want for your birthday?" He knew it was in bad taste and would probably get him nowhere, but he felt like asking.

"Actually," she said, looking thoughtfully at him. "My parents' present to me could very well work out in your favor. Then, during that present, I could get a present of my own from you."

"Oh?" he certainly was intrigued. As she moved around the bench to sit down next to him, he reached out a arm to pull her closer to him for warmth. "Do tell, what present is this?"

"You know how I'm interested in art, right?" she asked.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

"Well," she said slowly, then continued, "my parents got me a first-class ticket to Paris for my birthday to check out the Louvre. One first-class ticket can be broken down into two business-class tickets, you know." She looked up at him with a small smile, hoping he caught onto where she was going with this.

"Let me get this straight. You and me... in a foreign country... just you and me, completely alone in the most romantic city in the world, with no interruptions, ghosts, or family around to get in our way?" he spoke incredulously, looking her in the eyes.

She nodded, "All alone, with no one who knows who we are—well, maybe, if that statue is still standing—and my parents will be miles and miles and _miles_ away. How does that _not_ sound amazing? We can go for a bit, around a week-and-a-half, in January during our winter holiday. Do you think you would want to go?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?" he asked, hoping that his answer was obvious enough.

Kissing him in response, she smiled when she pulled away. Danny, however, was not done asking questions.

"Wait, what would be my present while we were there?" he asked, still confused with that part of the plan.

Leaning forward, she brought her lips to his left ear and whispered hotly, "You already mentioned it. Being alone, all _alone_, in a hotel room in the most romantic city in the world. How would I not be getting a birthday present one, twice, or even three times a day?"

His cheeks colored, and he was entirely positive that they were not flushed due to the cold. However, he replied, "How could that be a present for you, when we do that even now?"

She smirked, kissing his cheek lightly, "You'll see."

"Oh, will I?" he asked with a smirk on his face, turning his head to touch foreheads with her. "You're not going to get me drunk and have your way with me, will you?"

"Of course I will, don't you know me at all by now?" she grinned, cupping his cheek and closing the gap between them, pressing her lips gently against his blissfully. "It'll be the best birthday if I have anything to say about it."

"No more talking," he said, kissing her again, pulling her closer to him. Making a muffled noise of agreement, she sank into his embrace.

* * *

**End Note**: I'm hoping to at least update my writings once a week, and I think the designated date for that will be Sunday, since it's the day I get the most down time. The final installment of 10snuggles is coming up, and I'll give you a little hint as to what the prompt is... it's "A First." We're going out with a bang, once again, so get excited. 

Also, if anyone would like me to continue with the whole Paris-themed writing, let me know. I think I could put together something that could mirror this style of writing, with them going to Paris and living like newlyweds in the City of Lights, Paris. I've actually been there before, so I would know where places would be located, as well. Let me know what you would think of something like that!

- _**A**_


	10. Dominance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Danny Phantom – I never have and I never will, simple as that. All of that amazing creative talent goes to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon just sucks, I'm sorry (no, I'm not).

**Author's Note**: Welcome, welcome! You have reached the final chapter of a ten-chaptered collection of one-shots all based on the community "10snuggles." Do not fret, you will get your daily dosage of smut, fluff, and snuggles by the time this set of one-shots is complete. I aim to please.

Please, review when you're done! Reviews make me more eager to write, as I'm sure many other authors here would agree.

* * *

**010 **: Dominance

**Rating **: PG-13

**Theme **: 13. A First

_September 18, 2007_

* * *

The first time that it happened, it was quick, bloody, and painful for her.

He should've known that she'd be up for a second round almost immediately, claiming that the first try was always practice and that she knew she would be better the second time around.

He knew exactly what buttons to push to evoke emotional outbursts from her, what moves to make, but somehow she always managed to dominate him in the situation. Always. She would always be the victor, especially if he had anything to say about it. He secretly loved watching her scream when she finished him off; she was so elated, so happy... and that's what mattered most: making her feel good about herself. If he had to play her punching bag, so be it.

They started going at it again, quicker than before, with hushed murmurs and sharp hisses at every action. He swore she almost bit him once, in the heat of the moment, but he wasn't all that sure, to be honest. Being in the zone while he was with her was something he achieved with great pride, and the only way he could be snapped out of it was if she...

"Danny, you're not doing this hard enough, it's too easy..." she spoke in a sultry voice, pushing more of her weight against him as they stayed on the couch of his living room.

Their bodies maneuvered and danced around each other as they strove to win the battle of the sexes, one considerably stronger than the other. Every so often, Danny would grunt as he pushed further, moving higher up on his knees to get a better view of Sam, a better view of what she was going to do next.

Though, if she made one wrong move...

"Yes, I win! Finally!" he jumped up, pumping his fists in the air in excitement.

She pouted, "I was going easy on you. I would have won if I really tried, you know. I thought you deserved to win at least one round."

"I won the first round," he said, giving her a pout as he put his dark blue PlayStation controller in his lap.

"The first round was practice," she replied, putting her controller down as well. "With Tekken, you always need to warm up first after not playing for a while."

"Fine. But next round... next round, loser has to... has to..." he struggled to come up with an adequate bet to tantalize Sam with, but she had other things in mind.

"Loser has to..." she finished her sentence by whispering it in his ear, then backing up slightly to look at him for his reaction.

"That makes me want to lose, though," he said, a torn expression on his face.

"It's a win-win situation," she replied simply, her smile widening at his obvious excitement.

"I'm game. Get ready to scream my name as I bring you to your knees–" thinking about what he said, he turned to her and wiggled his eyebrows. Wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer, he grinned at her with that special lopsided grin that was only saved for her. "That sounds wrong, doesn't it?"

"But the idea does have merit," she grinned back, snuggling against him before pulling the controller off of his lap and replacing the empty void with her own body. Tossing her own purple controller to the ground, she met his lips in a fiery kiss. "These games always get me worked up."

"Oh, Sam," he murmured against her lips before kissing them. "I already know."

* * *

**End Note**: Wow, I am finally finished with this set of themes! I hope you enjoyed that last chapter, and since they are snuggles, there isn't anything too, too graphic. However, the next series, which I do believe will take place in Paris, will be themed more graphically (though not distastefully so). For my next themed series, it's going to be 5sense, which will be a more detailed, longer, and more interesting arc when it comes to Danny and Sam. It will be up soon, and I hope you enjoyed reading this series. Please review!

- _**A**_


End file.
